I Promise
by deathwinged
Summary: He made another promise.


I Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: I am not a doctor. So I'm pretty sure my diagnosis is probably not plausible, so please excuse me, since it's just for the fic.

A/N 2: Minor spoilers for S3, then a FAR stretch of where my mind takes the next season.

****Also I know I have two other fics that need to be finished (Mr. and Mrs. Radley and My Girls). I've hit a wall with those at the moment, but trying to work through it, as well as personal and career changes in life have taken more of my time. I plan on getting them done eventually ****

* * *

"Hello?" Sam yawned.

"Sam I need you to wake up and head to the hospital."

"Oliver? Why? What's going on?" he asked now sitting up.

"Andy was in an accident. Get here fast."

Andy and Nick had come back from the task force a month ago. The job hadn't taken that long, only two and a half months. Things between Sam and Andy had been tense, before she left, and of course, when she came back. He was mad that she left and she was mad that he broke her heart. They tried talking when she came back, again, but they only ended up fighting, so they just stopped. They stopped talking, to let things cool off, before trying to start it up again. There was so much between them it would take more than one conversation.

Reaching the hospital, Sam saw that everyone was there. "What happened?"

"She was on her way back to the barn when a driver lost control and t-boned her. She hit a light pole." Frank answered.

"Is she okay?"

"The doctor's said she might have to stay a few days. She was unconscious at the scene so they want to monitor her for head injuries and swelling. She has a fractured wrist, cuts and bruises…" Traci trailed off.

"Thank god. I hope you guys got the son of a bitch."

"We did." Nick answered. "But that's not all Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"Andy will be fine physically, but she may not be mentally, not for a while."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows.

"Andy was pregnant." Traci answered.

Sam was shocked. "Pregnant? Andy is pregnant?"

"Was pregnant, was."

"The baby didn't make it?" he asked, the words barely making it out of his mouth.

"She found out a few weeks ago. With the task force and the stress when she came back, she didn't notice her missed period or some of the symptoms. She took a home test and had her first appointment last week. She was going to tell you, she had it all planned out."

"This is all my fault."

"Sam no. No one knew that this was going to happen."

"But I could have prevented it. I broke her heart and this is what happens?" Sam was so mad at himself that he had kicked a hospital chair and scared everyone.

"She's going to be fine brother. Andy is a tough cookie. She'll be back on the streets in no time." Oliver said trying to calm him down.

"Family for Andy McNally?" the doctor asked.

"We're her family." Frank answered.

"Ms. McNally has a fractured wrist and will be in a cast for 3 weeks. She hit her head pretty hard, there was some swelling but has gone down. We are going to keep her here for another day or two to monitor swelling and any other possible head injuries that might occur. I'm sorry, but unfortunately we were not able to save Ms. McNally's child. Due to the accident, the steering wheel applied too much pressure to her abdomen, causing a lack of oxygen and blood flow to the uterus. We tried out best, but sadly unsuccessful. I'm sorry. Though it was very early in her pregnancy, it does not affect her ability for the future."

By then Sam had sat now and cried to himself.

"We moved her to the recovery room. You may see her two at a time."

* * *

Two by two they went. Later that evening it was Traci and Sam who had stayed over night. Sam had been sitting at Andy's side as she finally woke up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You're at the hospital, you were in an accident." He answered.

"Are you in pain?" Traci asked as she walked over.

"My head hurts. Is the uh…is it…"

"He knows Andy. Everyone was there when I told him."

"Is it…"

"I'm sorry Andy, the baby didn't make it." Traci said with tears in her eyes.

"No. No. Noo! That's not true!" she yelled.

"The doctor explained what happened. I'm so sorry Andy." Sam whispered as he tried to take her hand but was swatted away.

"No! This is your fault! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" Andy yelled.

With her anger, her blood pressure rose and a nurse had come in to check on her. "Is everything alright? Are you in pain?"

Sam was not surprised by her outburst. All he said was sorry again and left the room.

"Sam wait, she doesn't hate you. She's just in shock, give it some time."

Sam just nodded sadly and left.

* * *

Andy was in the hospital for three days, and Frank had given her a month off to recuperate. Sam hadn't been to the hospital since then. He didn't know what to say or do, so he stayed away, give her time.

Dex had Leo for a few days so Traci was the one that took Andy home from the hospital and keeping her company at the apartment. Traci knew that Andy was fine physically but knew she was having a really hard time mentally.

They'd been at Andy's apartment for a few hours just watching TV. About an hour later Andy had told Traci that she was going to take a nap and headed to her room.

That's when Andy broke.

Andy went to her dresser to change into comfier clothes when she had found the onsies. One pink, one blue. They both said, "If you think I'm cute, you should see my daddy". She had seen them at a store after her Dr.'s appointment and had to get them. She knew that things between her and Sam were tense, but there was no way she was going to keep something like this from him.

After seeing the baby clothes her head snapped and threw them across the bed. Anything that touched her hand was thrown across the room or at something. Traci heard what was going on in her room and knew that whatever she said wasn't going to help, so she called the one person who would be able to.

"I don't think she wants to see me." Sam stated as he entered the apartment.

"You know that's not true, and you've been waiting by the phone."

"How is she?"

"Not good. You'll see." She said opening the door to Andy's room.

Sam stepped in to find her room in ruins and Andy sitting on the floor at the edge of her bed, a onsie gripped tightly in her hands. The scene before him broke his heart.

"I'll be out here if you need anything." Traci said shutting the door.

"Thanks" Sam walked over to Andy and knelt in front of her. Andy looked up at him with her tear stricken face.

"Hey." He whispered. Andy broke again. Tears ran down her face, setting off another wave of emotions.

Sam took her into his arms and held her tight. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. We'll make another one. We'll make another one. I promise." He cries.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated. Probably not my best but it popped into my head and had to write it out.


End file.
